Unexpected Kidnappings and Unanswered Questions
by xForbiddenLoveBitesx
Summary: When Rose gets kidnapped by an intergalactic gang, will the Doctor admit how much she means to him? Short one-shot written to get over writer's block. Drose fluff. Rated T for suggestive themes and one mild word.


**A/N:**

**This was written as a warm-up for my other story Doctor Who story Ten Faces, One Past and a Convoluted Future and to help me get over my writer's block. My good friend Charlotte gave me a prompt that involved Rose getting kidnapped, the Doctor having to come and rescue her and they had to, eventually, kiss. **

**Now, I'll admit I was a little out of my depth as I don't normally write scenes that involve kissing but knew it would be good practice for my story. However, I hope I've done this justice. **

**The Doctor and Rose are quite a bit out of character here and I apologise but it's the way I've written it and I hope that, in the end, it won't matter and you will review my little one-shot. **

**Rated T for suggestive themes, a slightly (possibly a little more) steamy kiss and one very mild word. **

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, all other characterizations, plot-lines and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx **

"Face it love, he's not coming back for you." The guard sneered, smirking at me with smugness.

I narrowed my eyes at him and I could have sworn I saw him flinch, his eyes closing ever so slightly and his jaw setting in an attempt to hide the quivering of his lip. "You don't know him," I all but growled, tugging the chains of my manacles so they rattled menacingly. "He wouldn't just up and leave. He wouldn't leave me all alone." I explained to the guard, but knew my words were wasted, his stupidity and ignorance a barrier that was rarely broken.

"It's been three whole months, _sweetheart_, what does that say to you? Huh? Well, it says to me that he has gone and done a runner, left you alone here, and picked up another pretty blonde to play with." The guard said, making his way towards me with purposefully slow movements, a wolfish grin growing on his lips. "Don't worry," He assured, breathing the words into my ear, chuckling when I squirmed, taking the shiver as one of pleasure not disgust. "I can play with you."

I balked at his suggestion, screwing up my face in visible disgust as he pulled away slightly. I turned my face away from his searching hand, the fingertips reaching my cheek as he traced a path down to my chin. A plan formed in my head and I inclined my head towards his hand, catching his eyes with mine and watching him smile in triumph. I smiled with him, but I knew mine was more mischievous and dripping with malice. As soon as his fingers reached my lips, I opened my mouth and bit down on them, hard.

The guard yelped in pain and drew his hand into his chest, cradling it, before bringing it up to eye-level to inspect it. Liquid red poured from the wound, slithering its way down his finger to meet his palm and all the way down to the top of his wrist. "You _bitch_." He snarled.

The door flung open then in an explosion of sparks and fire, the sound of the doors hitting the walls reverberating in the room. I coughed, the smoke entering my lungs and struggled to see through the haze.

My heart stopped when I saw a figure standing in the doorway, screwdriver raised in his hand and rage in its entirety rolling off the man in waves. The Oncoming Storm never looked so terrifying. With his pinstriped suit, greatcoat and trainers, he was more upbeat and casually acceptable than his last incarnation, but now, a murderous look in his eyes and wrath in his stance, he'd never looked more chilling. Yet still, as I regarded my travelling companion, I didn't feel the right amount of trepidation, despite what he had done in the past.

The Doctor strode into the room, eyes on the guard who was still frozen to the spot, and glared at him menacingly. The guard visibly flinched this time, his hands shaking and his body quaking in fear. "I've come for my Rose." He stated confidently, looking once more into the guard's eyes before walking over to me, concern gracing his features.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that, she has to stay." The guard said.

The Doctor stopped his ministrations on my manacles, the anger seeping back into he eyes, darkening them to almost black. "I'm sorry?" The Doctor ground out, his voice deadly calm as he turned once again to face the other occupant in the room, a menacing look on his face.

He had just enough time to see the guard press a button on the wall before we heard the deafening ring of an alarm sound through the room. Within minutes twenty men were standing in the room, all armed with dangerous looking guns.

The Doctor raised his hands instantly, a reflex reaction, and shied away from the guns. His expression still held all the anger though, still had the men cowering slightly from his rage. "Now," The Doctor started calmly and I knew, in an instant, that he was about to enter another one of his speeches so I sat patiently and waited until I would be freed. "Before you all attack me, remember on thing, just one thing. There is a reason, not that you're smart enough to realise it, why so many people, so many races, so many _species _fear me. Now, with that in mind, did you really think it was a good idea to take the person I love away from me? Oh, if you thought you were in danger before when I found out about your little women snatching, time jumping rule breaking escapades, you have no idea how much danger you are in now. So, _gentlemen_, I suggest you do the smart thing now: Let. Her. Go." He finished, gesturing to me with a flick of his wrist.

The men all dropped their weapons and ran over to me in their haste to escape from the Doctor's wrath, freeing me of my manacles in a few seconds, muttering apologies left right and centre. I giggled at the situation and the Doctor raised an incredulous eyebrow at my outburst. Now free of my restraints, I ran to him, a gleeful smile on my face. My feet left the ground as he spun me in his arms, a strong grip on my back even as my feet reached the ground. The hug lasted a lot longer than normal and, as we stood there, a thought popped into my head.

I pulled away, looking the Doctor in the eye. "The person you love?" I asked, an eyebrow raised in question. My stomach flipped in anticipation and excitement, my breathing accelerating, decelerating and stopping in the space of a few seconds.

The Doctor's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed several times, no coherent words forming. His hand reached up towards his neck, rubbing the back of it like he did when he was especially nervous. "Can –" The Doctor squeaked out, closing his eyes and clearing his throat. "Can we talk about this later?" He pleaded, his eyes asking the same thing.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head defiantly. "No, explain."

Fear crossed his face for the briefest of moments before determination and acceptance set in his eyes. One arm wound back around my waist as the other reached for my face, cupping my cheek and tilting my head further towards his own. His lips met mine in a soft peck, a light caress. My eyelids fluttered closed as his arm held me tighter and my hands flew up to his neck to bring us that much closer. His lips became more urgent in my own, the pressure increasing as our bodies inched closer, every expanse of my body pressed up against his own.

He pulled back, his breathing as laboured as mine even with his respiratory bypass, his eyes dark and smouldering; this time with something a lot stronger and more shiver inducing than anger. "Does that, Rose Marion Tyler, answer your question?" He managed to get out, his voice adopting a slight squeak.

I grabbed him by the lapels of his suit jacket and brought his lips back to mine in answer, prolonging this kiss a lot more than the first, our lips moulding around the other's. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, a hesitant request. I gladly complied, opening my mouth in reply. His tongue explored my mouth, his fixation kicking in, and I moaned into his mouth, a shiver raking my body.

He pulled away then, as if woken from a dream and looked over my shoulder. I suddenly remembered that, mere moments ago, I had been held captive and that the perpetrators were still in the room. I felt my face flush a rosy red, hiding my face from them. "It's a good job I was otherwise occupied you cowards, or you'd be in the depths of hell where you belong. Run." He snarled out, and watched with growing satisfaction as they fled like scared cattle.

When the last man had disappeared out of the dismantled doorway, the Doctor turned his attention to me, a grin forming on his face. The grin was wolfish, promising and held a whole symphony let alone a note of desire and my stomach dropped to my feet in anticipation. Without a warning, the Doctor, with one arm still securely around my waist, lifted me clean off the ground and into his arms.

I gave him a questioning glance from my make-shift cradle and he grinned cheekily and answered, "You've been through quite a lot today."

"What's your prescription then, Doctor?" I asked, playing along, my stomach doing somersaults.

"A day in bed will do you good." He said the grin from before back with full force.

My breath caught at the implication of that sentence and he began walking, bringing me closer to his chest, when another thought popped into my head. "Wait. You still haven't answered my question!" I complained and, as we reached the TARDIS and were safe inside Her dimensions, I decided the events that unfolded were a better answer than the real thing.


End file.
